The Ends of Eternity
| miniseries = | minino =5 | writer =John Byrne | artist =John Byrne | colorist =Lovern Kindzierski | letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Chris Ryall | omnibus = | published =8 July 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =2 | altcover = | caption = | date = | stardate = | }} Blurb ;From solicitations :What lies at the literal end of the universe? The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise are going to find out when they try to discover how entire star systems can simply vanish! Summary The Enterprise finds multiple star systems missing without a trace. The crew plot a course to the next likely target and are trapped within a vortex that delivers them to a seemingly empty realm billions of years in the future. Closer inspection reveals the missing star systems, contained within a massive artificial structure fifty light-years in diameter. While a landing party explores the structure’s inner surface, the ship and crew are subjected to rapid aging, mutation, and time-dilation. Pike, Number One, and Spock make contact with the structure’s inhabitants, noncorporeal beings who are the only remaining life in the universe. They have harvested numerous uninhabited star systems from across space and time in an effort to stop the entropy that will soon destroy all known existence. However, their methods destabilized the systems, which all imploded without effect. The team counsels the beings to accept the end as a normal part of life and to return the Enterprise to its own time and place. The return trip restores the surviving crew to normalcy, but more than a quarter of the crew died and many systems were crippled by the future’s entropic effects. The ship sets a course for home for repairs and resupply. Number One continues to pass up promotions, singularly focusing on the Enterprise’s XO position. References Characters :Robert April • Sarah April • Lavalle • N'a'tt'n'a'i • Namid • Number One • • Christopher Pike • • Shostov • Spock Starships and vehicles : Locations :Alpha Eridani • Persius Minor • Sigma Delta Beta Reticuli • Earth • Starbase 11 Races and cultures :Human • One Hundred • Vulcan States and organizations : Klingon Empire Other references :bridge • captain • chronometer • commander • communicator • drydock • engineering • ensign • far future • galaxy • lieutenant • lithium • navigation beacon • navigator • nova • Number one • parsec • pattern buffer • personal log • planet • science officer • sensor • sickbay • star • starbase • star system • telepathy • time travel • transporter • transporter chief • transporter room • tricorder • warp factor • warp nacelle Appendices Related stories Timeline This story is set three years into Number One's posting on the Enterprise, which was described in "Shadows of the Past" has having begun five years after her first mission aboard the ship as depicted in " ". Given "Shakedown" portrayed the shakedown cruise of the Enterprise, and this issue, eight years later, shows April still in command, it must be set near to the end of April's captaincy, which concluded in 2251. The mid section of the story is set approximately one hundred billion years in the future, at the end of the universe. }}| before=Shadows of the Past| after=Last issue in the miniseries|}} |}} | prevdate=Our Million-Year Mission | nextdate=Latest Star Trek story |}} Images External link Category:TOS comics